dracula_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theresa Sampson
Full Name: Theresa Lauren Sampson IMVU Username Hynexdoll Race: Human Title(s): Previous student of SVA Nickname(s): Tess, Tessa Age: 23 Date of Birth: August 9th, 1991 Place of Birth: Poughkeepsie, NY, USA Gender: Female Orientation: Homosexual, however not outwardly. Occupation: Barista at Mocha Bean and Modern Artist Previously Concert Cellist Religion: N/A Status: Alive Alignment: Neutral Good General Appearance: A tall but slender woman with an angular face and pouty lips. As a general rule of thumb she is quite beautiful as well as fit (though this could be attributed too mal nutrition than actual fitness) Hair Colour: Chestnut brown Hair Style: Long, thick and wavy Eye Colour: Light icy blue Skin Tone: Lightly tanned and sprinkled in freckles Height: 5"6' Weight: 125 lbs Build: Tall and slender with minimal pronunciation to her hips and bust. Scars: None Tattoos: A small tattoo on her neck that was attained with an ex girlfriend Piercings: 2 lobes on left and right ear and an industrial on her right Other Distinguishing Marks: Large amounts of Freckles and a large birthmark on her back Father: Matthew J. Sampson (52) Mother: Shaughnessy M. Sampson (50) Brothers: Vincent M. Sampson (29) Harrison L. Sampson (12) Sisters: None Sons: None Daughters: None Other: ((Close friends, cousins etc)) Allies: *David Martin (Dracula) *Elana Mayer Enemies: *Natalie Veronica Brewster - Ex Girlfriend, both having split recently and on rather nasty terms. (Tess is still hung up on her and is still very in love with her) *Alexis Vyrakoff - Attended college together for a short amount of time, during which the two grew a distaste for each other Overall Personality: Despite having found her true calling in life and pursuing, Tess is an individual who lacks a real drive to do anything. Through her childhood, her mother pushed her to do well in school and pursue a career as a cellist, but as she went off on her own, her passion to do anything died. While being unhappy with her life, she is unwilling to do much about it and would much rather mope in her own misery than take action. While enjoying being around people, she has become more and more cynical since her parents all but disowned her, making her a tough person to talk to unless one already knows her quirks. Sarcastic and lazy, she carries mannerisms that could be associated with a cat in the best light. However, a large portion of this can be attributed to depression and a way to cope with losing one that she loved very dearly. Beneath her rough exterior, Tess is truely a caring and intelligant girl who simply doesn't understand how to convey it to the world. Likes: Select drugs, painting, Classical music when intoxicated, Alcohol of any kind, Skittles, Fog, Stray cats that roam her appartment building, bread. Dislikes: Talking about school, Spicy foods, Her home, Being alone, Abuse of power, 'the assholes two doors down' Fears: Becoming ill and alone, Pure darkness Hobbies: Tagging buildings within the upper class districts, playing cello, painting large scale pieces Physical Skills: *Fleet of Foot - Tess has become very light and quick on her feet from years of tagging and running from the police that may find her Intellectual Skills: *Partial College education *Cello Prodigy *Modern Artist Magical Skills: N/A Weapons: N/A Clothing Style: Following the idea of whatever fits, Tess' clothing choices haven't changed since she left college. This may be due to a lack of funds for clothes! She wears mostly old t-shirts, button ups and jeans. Armour: N/A Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) RP Logs ((Any RPs your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song Pearl of the Stars